Teo.
Teo Gorki (2008-) Es muy inteligente, sensible y ama la poesía. Le gusta el cine y ama el rugby. Tiene mucha destreza física y una salud de hierro. Muy agradable al hablar, es aventurero, desprendido y encendido a la hora de discutir. Más que valiente a veces es temerario. Participación en la Tercera Temporada thumb|left|300pxTeo llega a la historia como el ex-novio de Paz, con quien se iba a casar hasta que ella descubre que es el lider de un grupo de choque, Cielo Abierto, que a diferencia del Mandalay, utiliza la fuerza para conseguir sus objetivos. Para Teo, el fin justifica los medios. Teo vuelve a la vida de Paz para convenserla de que lo ayude, cosa que Paz se niega a hacer. También insiste en recuperar su amor, pero ya es tarde por que ella conoce a Camilo y se enamora de él. Luego de la muerte de Paz y del cambio de línea temporal, aparecen Teo y Paz juntos. En esta nueva línea temporal, Camilo nunca se le declaro a Paz y Teo por medio de mentiras, logró volver con ella. Cuando él y Paz se estan por casar, los interrumpe la Jefa de Ministros, buscando al líder de Cielo Abierto. Teo le habia dicho a Paz que ya no existia Cielo Abierto, pero luego de la llegada del gobierno termina contandole todo a Paz, quien decide finalizar la relación. Después de varios y frustrados intentos por quedarse con Paz y separarla de Camilo, finalmente comienza a hacerse amigo íntimo de Melody y se ponen de novios e incluso se hace amigo de Camilo. Teo ayuda a Paz y a Camilo a engañar al gobierno y que puedan ir junto a todos los egresados, a Bahía del Príncipe. Pero es capturado por la Jefa de Ministros. Teo llega a Bahía del Príncipe sin saber que esta bajo las órdenes del gobierno. Siendo manipulado por la Jefa de Ministros desmaya a Paz y la entrega al gobierno. Luego de eso le disparan y es encontrado por Hope y Camilo durante el bombardeo a Bahía del Príncipe. Participación en la Cuarta Temporada thumb|left|300pxEn la cuarta temporada Teo fue secuestrado y reseteado por completo, uniendose al nuevo mundo de la Jefa de Ministros , el NE . Teo al tener nuevos recuerdos se hace cazador de salvajes, en donde tiene que cazar principalmente a los chicos de la resistencia. Dentro del NE se enamora de Jazmín y de la Jefa de Ministros cuando Melody, que estaba esperando un hijo suyo, se entera cree que el la traicionó. Cuando Teo se entera que fue receteado empieza a senti algo por Amado su hijo, y comenzará a protegerlo a él y a los salvajes. Poco después conocerá la verdad a través de Simón y de Kant : la Jefa de Ministros no solo lo reseteo a el sino que lavó los cerebros de todos. Mediante el portal temporal de la guarida Teo viaja en el tiempo y se reencuentra con Evaristo su hermano. Teo vuelve antes de que se lleve a cabo el operativo que termina matando a Evaristo y a otros miembros de Cielo Abierto. Gracias a esto Teo recupera sus recuerdos. Su Asunto pendiente fue La Jefa de Ministros. En el viaje en el tiempo, Teo y su hijo Amadito viajan con los chicos al 2010, en donde Teo conoce a Paz de chiquita, ve a Nico y a Cielo de su edad y comienza a vivir en otro tiempo. Su asunto pendiente fue: Luz Inchausti. Video thumb|left|335 pxthumb|right|335px Canciones interpretadas *¿Dónde estás amigo? *Cambiar de aire (con Eugenia Suárez) *Let it be (con Emilia Attias) *I wanna to hold your hands (con Emilia Attias) *Stand by me (con Emilia Attias) *Yesterday (con Emilia Attias) Vease también Cielo Abierto Anexo:Guardias del NE Teo Gorki Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Terrorismo Categoría:Cielo Abierto Categoría:Tercera Temporada Teo Gorki